Summoner Solo Guide by Urielnosushi
Category:Guides Work In Progress Introduction : Hello again! You may know me as Astydamia on the Carbuncle Server. Some of you may also know me from my DRG Solo Guide Collaboration. Well, I'm back again to try and put together a comprehensive SMN Solo Guide. That's right, 1-75. And yes, I'm very much insane. Weep for me. : If you, or someone you know have information on a great solo camp, feel free to post it here using the format in the section marked "Camp Template" at the bottom of this page. Keep personal notes on the talk page in the same format ("I was able to get chain whatever", "I wasn't able to do such and such here"). Don't forget to sign your contributions! : Feel free to bookmark and link to this guide. I do ask, however, that you do not repost it on other sites without permission. Not all of this information is "mine", as other SMN may have contributed to this guide. It would be unfair to them to re-post this information elsewhere. Subjobs, Equipment, Etc. :Take a look at these other guides for ideas on these topics. *Summoner: Guide to Races and Subjob Selection *Summoner Equipment Guide by Alamoth *Spira's Summoner Soloing and Astralburn Encyclopedia **The above link takes you to Killing Ifrit, where Spira has outlined the techniques needed to solo successfully. Misc. Items That Will Make Your Life Easier :Some items you may wish to keep on hand: *Exp Bonus Ring *Echo Drops *Juice *Reraise Earring **Reraise Hairpin *Instant Warp Alternative Means of Gaining Exp :If you're like me, you will want to supplement your experience gain with other means. Getting those hard-earned levels faster is good in my book! *Experience Scrolls *Besieged *Campaign Cardinal Rules of Soloing *First, and foremost, read this article: Common Courtesy *Perform a Search of the area you wish to solo in. There may already be someone there. If this camp is taken, see if they would like some company. Dual SMN make for a safer experience. *Once at your preferred camp, Use the Search Comment function to let others know where you are soloing. Others using the above method will have an easier time spotting you. *Be prepared for anything. Parties and other solo-ers coming in without checking first can be a real downer. *Don't be mean. If you can, work with others to the best of your ability. *Don't be afraid of death. It will happen. Especially when you're close to leveling. SE loves us that way. Think of it as a new challenge! *Patience is the greatest of all virtues. It can sometimes take a really really really long time to get a bomb to explode. Do not pull out your hair. Commanding the Heavens :Here's a list of your basic commands for your summoned allies - *Assault: Commands Avatar or Elemental to attack your target. *Blood Pact: Rage: Commands your summon to use a damaging ability of your choosing. *Blood Pact: Ward: Commands am evoked Avatar or Spirit to use support abilities. *Release: Dismisses a summoned creature. *Retreat: Calls your Avatar or Elemental back to your side. Meet Your Prey :From what I've gathered thus far, you'll be looking for enemies that are either squishy or self-destructive. So, your main opponents will be - *Worms *Bombs *Bees *Goblins **A Quick note about Goblins: Their method of self-destructing isn't nearly as reliable as a Bomb's. Be really careful about fighting these buggers. *Imps **These are often fought by using Leviathan, due to his apparent resistance to Amnesia. Camps :I have attempted to include as many different areas as possible in this guide to help alleviate congestion across servers. If you, or someone you know has another area to suggest, please share with the rest of the community by posting it here (using the template at the bottom of the guide) in it's appropriate level range. Be sure to include your name so you can get credit for it! :I will also be adding all of the Blood Pacts you gain at each level. Not everyone will be able to use them if you don't have all of the Avatars. Don't let it stress you out. As shown on the main SMN page, every Summoner is able to call forth any of the Avatars or Elementals as long as they have gained their pacts (defeated an Avatar, or used an Elemental Spirit Pact Scroll). :A quick note about the camps listed... Some haven't been tested by me yet, but are places I will be scouting out/trying on my own to see if they are viable. If you have information on ANY of the untested areas/positions, please leave feedback about it on the Talk Page. *Summoner Gains: **Level 1 Job Ability: Astral Flow ***For a listing of each Astral Flow Blood Pacts, see the main SMN page. **Level 10 Job Trait: Max MP Boost ***Level 1 Blood Pacts: Healing Ruby, Punch, Rock Throw, Barracuda Dive, Claw, Axe Kick, Shock Strike, Camisado ***Level 5 Blood Pacts: Poison Nails, Moonlit Charge ***Level 10 Blood Pacts: Crescent Fang, Fire II, Stone II, Water II, Aero II, Blizzard II, Thunder II Any Starting Area Mobs to Fight: By now you should have a good idea on what to fight in each Nation's starting areas. I'll not go into details here. Have fun! Notes: Find it. Kill it. Repeat. *Summoner Gains: **Level 15 Job Trait: Clear Mind ***Level 19 Blood Pact: Thunderspark Konschtat Highlands Mobs to Fight: Rock Eater (7-11), Goblins Weaver (8-10), Huge Wasp (7-10) Notes: Worms can generally be found in both D-7 and G-12. The G-12 area also has goblins in it if you want to try your hand at kiting them. North Gustaberg (S) / East Ronfaure (S) Mobs to Fight: Tunnel Worms (10-12) Notes: For N. Gustaberg, simply grab Sigil and fight the worms right outside the city gate. (E. Ronfaure position pending confirmation) Konschtat Highlands / La Theine Plateau / Tahrongi Canyon Mobs to Fight: Goblins Butcher, Tinkerer (12-16) Notes: (Positions pending confirmation) Supplement with Fields of Valor. King Ranperre's Tomb Mobs to Fight: Rock Eater (14-16) Notes: (Positions pending confirmation) North Gustaberg (S) Mobs to Fight: Stone Eater (18-21) Notes: Around D-10 near the Campaign outpost. Mind the Goblins. Maze of Shakhrami Mobs to Fight: Maze Maker (18-21), Goblins Butcher, Tinkerer (16-18) Notes: D-8/9, E-7 and E-9 (in the tunnel) should all have worms to destroy. Cycle in Goblins as you level. *Summoner Gains: **Level 20 Job Trait: Resist Slow **Level 20 Equipment: Carbuncle Mitts (If you do not have these, drop what you are doing and beg for help to get them. They are an invaluable tool.) **Level 25 Job Trait: Auto Refresh ***Level 20 Blood Pact: Somnolence ***Level 21 Blood Pacts: Lunar Cry, Rock Crusher ***Level 23 Blood Pact: Burning Strike ***Level 24 Blood Pact: Shining Ruby ***Level 25 Blood Pact: Aerial Armor ***Level 26 Blood Pact: Tail Whip ***Level 28 Blood Pact: Frost Armor ***Level 29 Blood Pact: Nightmare Korroloka Tunnel Mobs to Fight: Land Worm (20-25) Notes: Beware parties and other solo-players. Try to team up if possible. I-10 to N-6 and path marked "H" on first map; F-9/10 to C-9 on Eastern Altepa Desert side of the tunnel. Qufim Island Mobs to Fight: Land Worm (25-27) Notes: Worms can be found in/around I-8, I-7, and H-6 (both at the pond and to the north of it). Beware undead, parties, and the ample solo players. Maze of Shakhrami Mobs to Fight: Abyss Worm (27-30) Notes: Can be found on the bottom floor of the maze, Normally spawn close to undead and bats. Take caution. I-7, 2nd map. Camp in corridor. *Summoner Gains: **Level 30 Job Trait: Clear Mind II, Max MP Boost II ***Level 30 Blood Pact: Double Punch ***Level 31 Blood Pact: Rolling Thunder ***Level 32 Blood Pact: Lunar Roar ***Level 33 Blood Pact: Slowga ***Level 35 Blood Pact: Megalith Throw ***Level 36 Blood Pact: Whispering Wind ***Level 37 Blood Pact: Ultimate Terror ***Level 38 Blood Pact: Crimson Howl ***Level 39 Blood Pact: Sleepga Maze of Shakhrami Mobs to Fight: Goblins Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy (31-34) Notes: (Awaiting Confirmation) [[Grauberg (S)] Mobs to Fight: Rock Eater (33-35) Notes: E-12; D-4. Watch for Goblins that may roam nearby. Note: C-14 from North Gustaberg (S) zone is probably the safest zone here. Multiple worms and no aggro unless you leave the immediate area. -Lordnevyn, Phoenix Attohwa Chasm Mobs to Fight: Flesh Eater (34-37) Notes: These worms are normally found near the actual chasm that runs down the center of the map. Most will be camping at H-9. I assume that all chasm camps will have Air Elemental spawns, so be careful when the weather changes. Gusgen Mines Mobs to Fight: Feu Follet (35-38) Notes: (Awaiting Confirmation) Eastern Altepa Desert Mobs to Fight: Goblins Notes: Camp at the outpost, this will allow you to use the book for Reraise and refresh. With refresh this will allow you free carby with the mitts. Stick with carby and mainly fight the rng goblins. Put carby on them and run max distance and keep casting carby until the goblin does bomb toss for great exp. *Summoner Gains: **Level 40 Job Trait: Resist Slow II **Level 45 Job Trait: Clear Mind III ***Level 42 Blood Pact: Lightning Armor ***Level 43 Blood Pact: Ecliptic Growl ***Level 44 Blood Pact: Glittering Ruby ***Level 46 Blood Pact: Earthen Ward ***Level 47 Blood Pact: Spring Water ***Level 48 Blood Pact: Hastega ***Level 49 Blood Pact: Noctoshield *Summoner Gains: **Level 50 Job Ability: Elemental Siphon **Level 50 Job Trait: Max MP Boost III ***Level 50 Blood Pact: Double Slap ***Level 54 Blood Pact: Ecliptic Howl ***Level 55 Blood Pact: Meteorite ***Level 56 Blood Pact: Dream Shroud *Summoner Gains: **Level 60 Job Trait: Clear Mind IV **Level 60 Job Trait: Resist Slow III **Level 70 Job Trait: Max MP Boost IV **Level 70 Job Trait: Clear Mind IV **Level 75 Job Trait: Resist Slow IV ***Level 60 Blood Pacts: Fire IV, Stone IV, Water IV, Aero IV, Blizzard IV, Thunder IV ***Level 65 Blood Pacts: Healing Ruby II, Eclipse Bite, Nether Blast ***Level 70 Blood Pacts: Flaming Crush, Mountain Buster, Spinning Dive, Predator Claws, Rush, Chaotic Strike ***Level 75 Blood Pacts (Available through Merits only): Meteor Strike, Heavenly Strike, Wind Blade, Geocrush, Thunderstorm, Grand Fall Camp Template *Summoner Gains: **Level # Job Ability: (JA) ***Level # Blood Pact: (BP) Area Mobs to Fight: Mob Name(s) (lvl range) Notes: (position, etc.)